


ABO crack ficlet

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Kurosaki Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: "They're gonna be *my* fucking babies!""Like hell they will! With your weakassed whiny sperm--"
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo/Zangetsu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217





	ABO crack ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> posting old tumblr ficlets~

“I didn’t even manifest you into your own body until at least the midpoint of his heat! That’s _six or seven_ fucking times–”

“An’ I’m fucking _telling_ you, King, I was the one who ended up nutting like five outta those seven, because you were a little bitch more worried about coddling him than giving him what he was fucking asking for, and without me pushing you – ow!”

“They’re gonna be _my_ fucking babies!” 

“Like _hell_ they will! With your weakassed whiny sperm–”

Sprawled on his side on the bed, Grimmjow yawned with all his teeth out and then glanced up at Ichigo’s second sword spirit, and his third… sole … mate. (Boning a guy _and_ his sword was already kind of confusing re: ‘is this a threesome or what’ but with dual wielders it just got plain ridiculous. Hollows didn’t manifest their zanpakuto externally; he was blaming the shinigami side of this particular equation. At least for once in his unlife his heat had been sated and then some.)

“You think they’ll ever figure out they got the same DNA either way, and even if the brats come out hollow that could be thanks to any of the three of us?”

Zangetsu (Old Man version) gave a long, despairing sigh, and then a minute negative shake of his head.

“If any of them comes out a Quincy I’m blaming you though.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
